leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
内测第 3 周
英雄联盟第 3 周 英雄 * : Spell casts required for a stun increased to 5 from 4. * : ** Damage reduced to 80/125/170/215/260 from 80/130/180/230/280. ** Ability power ratio changed to 0.6 from 0.75. * : Buff duration increased to 3/4/5/6/7 seconds from 1/2/3/4/5. * : Variable damage changed to 1-20/40/60/80/100 from 1-15/30/45/60/75. * : Cast time reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * : ** Cooldown reduced to 120/90/60 seconds from 180/150/120. ** Slow effect increased to 40% from 30%. ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * Fixed a bug that occured when Fiddlesticks died while channeling . * : ** Cooldown reduced to 50 seconds from 60. ** Channel duration reduced to 8 seconds from 10. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 4 from 5. ** Damage increased to 15/20/25/30/35 from 10/15/20/25/30. ** Attack speed increased to 15/20/25/30/35 from 10/15/20/25/30. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 150 at all ranks from 150/175/200. ** Cooldown changed to 150/120/90 seconds from 140/120/100. ** Now bounces to 10 targets at all ranks. ** Damage done to champions now scales with attack damage. * Fixed a bug where would not work correctly on inhibitors. * : ** Projectile speed increased. ** Blade width decreased. ** Damage reduced to 80/105/130/155/180 from 80/110/140/170/200. * : ** Mana cost reduced to 4 from 5. ** Damage decrease per bounce reduced to 25% from 30%. * : ** Attack speed bonus increased to 25/50/75% from 20/40/60%. ** Movement speed bonus increased to 40% from 35%. * : Damage bonus changed to 12% of current mana from 20%. * Fixed a bug where did not toggle off properly after taking damage. * Fixed a bug where Teemo was not getting bonus damage from items with his active. * : ** Buff duration reduced to 7 seconds from 14. ** Attack speed bonus increased to 40/60/80/100/120% from 25/35/45/55/65%. ** Cooldown reduced to 20 seconds from 30. * : ** This ability no longer slows. ** This ability is now always on. * : ** Damage reduced to 300/450/600 from 325/465/675. ** Cooldown changed to 90/75/60 seconds from 100/75/50. ** Mana cost reduced to 150 from 200. ** Now pushes back all enemies around the target, instead of just the target itself. * : Damage reduced to 500/750/1000 from 500/800/1200. Summoner * : No longer makes the target invulnerable. * : ** Damage bonus increased to 35% from 30%. ** Ability power bonus increased to 20% from 15%. * : Buff duration increased to 6 seconds from 5. * : ** Name changed to Summoner Ghost. ** Now allows you to walk through units. * Added icons, borders, and backgrounds for summoner items. * Added additional functional tabs on the Champion Select screen. * Summoner Detail Bars on Champion Selection are no longer randomized. Bug Fixes * Summoner talents now work. * Fixed an issue where it appeared that you could edit the talents of other summoners when viewing their talent trees. * Fixed a bug where your summoner equipment would sometimes not get saved. * Removed the Summoner search field after you have entered a game. * Fixed a bug that caused players to lose talent points. * Fixed a bug where Summoner Tree backgrounds were in the incorrect places. * Fixed a scrollbar issue when changing item categories on the Equip Summoner page. * Some summoner items have different stats than the tooltip states. * Improved movement speed tooltips on all boots. Category:补丁说明 en:Alpha Week 3 es:Semana Alfa 3